


Imma Show You How To Make Your Man Say...

by beeswaxing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohl-lined eyes and dancer's hips of sin...who will win this battle for dominance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imma Show You How To Make Your Man Say...

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to play Christina Milian's Dip It Low while reading this if you don't know the song.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z5Mvyp1QHw

The doorbell rings, stirring Yunho from his reverie as he stares at his reflection. His lips quirk as he takes in the simple pair of jeans he is wearing with the white shirt. Deceptively simple, just the way Changmin prefers it. The door bell rings again, more insistently this time and he cocks his head, staring at himself one last time, from the tips of his bare feet, up the dark wash of his jeans, to the tails of his untucked shirt, up to the long strip of soft black leather draped around his collar in a mimicry of a tie. It is a symbol more than anything. An indication as to what he wants without having to vocalise it. Yunho is a proud man, and certain things, certain needs, are hard to voice. Oh, he will be voicing them before the night is over, but to ask for it, is something he will never do. It is probably their own version of the handkerchief code, but they only have one colour. He will not go down without a fight though. He is too competitive.

Whoever is at the door has a finger on the buzzer, and is not letting up and Yunho finally leaves the room, wondering who the hell is at the door at this time of night. He wraps a couple of long fingers absentmindedly around the edge of the leather, as he opens the door to be faced with an angry Shim Changmin.

“What the hell took you so long? I was just about to wet myself in the middle of the bloody hallway.”

The younger man doesn’t even look at him, throwing his things into Yunho’s arms as he disappears down the hall into the bedroom. Yunho shakes his head bemusedly, as he follows in his wake, dropping off Changmin’s things on his desk. The door to the bathroom is wide open, and he can hear what sounds like a fire hydrant going off and he stifles a laugh. Changmin has a really bad habit of not going to the bathroom until he actually hits one that he is familiar with. He will go to the ones within the SM building, or the dorm, and some of the broadcasting studios and maybe the bathroom in the VIP lounge at the airport, but anywhere in between? He’d rather hold it in. It explains his somewhat ornery nature because half the time when he’s photographed outdoors, the man needs the bathroom.

He can hear the toilet flush, and the sound of the tap going, and his movements speed up, wanting to get started before Changmin has any time to protest. Not that he will. He never does, but Yunho is not going to leave anything to chance. Tomorrow is a rare day off for both of them, needing to travel for most of it as they are flying to Thailand, and he is going to make full use of it. 

He dims the lights slightly, but not too much, because they are both extremely visual people, and really, what fun is it to do anything in the dark? He is not ashamed of his body and he knows Changmin isn’t either. He plays with the tail of one end of the length of leather draped about his shoulders as he clicks play on the iPod dock, making sure the song is on repeat. 

Oriental sounding music starts to fill the room, the plucking of some sort of string instrument, Yunho doesn’t know what, nor does he really care. He’d heard the song on his way home that day, and the tune had caught his attention, the beat appealing to the dancer in him. He has no idea what some of the words mean, but he understands enough to know that it will serve his purpose. Changmin’s English is far better than his, and hopefully the maknae will catch on. He’s been listening to the song on repeat for the last couple of hours, and all his training is paying off, as he can pretty much sing the entire song. 

“What’s going on?”

Yunho turns, catching the surprise on Changmin’s face, a look that the younger man hastily tries to mask as he takes in Yunho’s outfit. 

In an exact replica of the look Yunho gave himself in the mirror earlier, Changmin’s eyes drag up slowly from the tips of Yunho’s bare toes, up the extraordinary length of his legs, trying not to stare at the growing bulge between the older man’s legs, as his gaze runs up the plain white button down shirt, to land on the long strip of black leather that is doubled over and draped around the leader’s neck, still so long that it skims his waist.

Ah.

He finally notices the music playing in the background…

_Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good_

His eyebrow arches high, and the two men simply stare at each other. They both know how this night will end, but how they get there is always different, and Changmin has no idea what to expect. However the anticipation makes his belly roll pleasantly, as he acknowledges the familiar tug in his groin. He looks up to catch the smirk that transforms Yunho’s face from that of the well-respected leader of TVXQ to that of a creature more at home in some far away Middle Eastern harem. He takes in Yunho’s kohl-lined eyes and his belly clenches in sudden need, the bolt of lust that shoots through him is electric and almost unwelcome. Yunho rarely wants to play like this, and Changmin wants to savour it, and if he is ready to succumb to his desires this early, he is not going to last the next ten minutes. 

That thought annoys him enough to tamp down his arousal, and he keeps his face as blank as he possibly can, as Yunho reaches up to wrap two long fingers around each end of the strip of cloth that drapes down his chest. 

It is a game they play. Who will give in? 

The chorus starts up for the second time, and Yunho starts to move. The steps are small, not his usual big movements, a simple side to side in time with the beat. With every step, he adds a small swivel, increasing the rotation as the music progresses. He gyrates his hips, undulating from side to side, in time to tempo, his hips loose and almost feminine, shoulders swaying, eyes never leaving the younger man. Yunho knows exactly how to work his body to his advantage. People might make fun or tease him about his “girlish” hips, but those hips are exactly what will get him Changmin. 

The maknae hasn’t taken his eyes off them since Yunho started moving, working hard to keep his jaw hinged. He is losing the battle though, his lips parting as Yunho actually starts moving beyond the tight circle he started with. 

_Pop pop pop that thing  
Imma show you how to make your man say oooooooh_

And pop indeed, that particular hip move is reminiscent of Yunho’s solo towards the end of the introduction to O Jung Ban Hap. The leather is now wrapped tightly around each hand, and he lifts his arms over his head, swaying and undulating to the music. The TVXQ leader is no longer there. In his place is a mystical and alluring dancer from a faraway fantasy land that promises a great deal of pleasure if Changmin reaches out.

In a practiced move, Yunho widens the strip of leather between his hands, still rocking to the music, hips never stopping, mesmerising the tall man standing before him. He lowers his hands towards his crotch, snagging the material around his growing erection to catch Changmin’s attention, and he gets it. He moves his arms back up languidly as the younger man raises his eyes reluctantly, following the strip of black material. 

A promise of more. 

Yunho’s long body moves perfectly in time to the music, so deliciously sensuous, so feminine yet not. There is nothing truly feminine about Yunho apart from his hips, and even then, they really are not. Not with the very visible bulge and Changmin swallows hard. He drags his eyes up, his jaw finally losing the first battle when Yunho smirks at him as he sings a line.

_Imma show you how to make your man say oooooooh_

He drags out the last syllable a lot longer than the female singer in the song, yet still somehow in tune with the rest of the song. He does it in a moan that Changmin is very familiar with, the tone and cadence causes him to bite his lip, and he can feel his body tightening in response. He watches as Yunho pouts, his full bottom lip dewy with saliva, and then Changmin loses his second battle as he makes an involuntary sound of protest, unable to keep it in as Yunho lifts the black material over the lower half of his face, covering that delectable mouth. The song is winding down, and Yunho’s movements slow down. Changmin can see the vast amusement glinting in the older man’s eyes, and he finally snaps into action. He is not going to lose this game.

Changmin strides forward just as the song starts up again till he is toe to toe with Yunho. Their height difference is in actuality, a little more than the official one centimeter, and the younger man uses it to his advantage, staring down the bridge of his nose at Yunho, who surprisingly, simply stares at him over the top of the black leather now covering the lower half of his face. With his black heavily lined almond shaped eyes, he looks incredibly exotic all of a sudden, and against his will, Changmin loses yet another battle as he locks his hands around Yunho’s wrists and forces them upwards, revealing that lush mouth to him. 

He leans forward, slanting his mouth over Yunho’s, forcing the leader to open his mouth to him, as he forces his tongue into his mouth, wanting a quick taste, hoping that it will satisfy him in the meantime. What he doesn’t count on though, is Yunho to continue dancing. He maintains the same movements, but this time their clothed cocks frot with every hip swivel, with every snap or those dancer hips, each brush is molten, feeding Changmin’s arousal exponentially with every point of contact. He gasps, as one particular gyration presses their trapped cocks so close together, giving Changmin that delicious contact he so needs but doesn’t want to give in to, that it shocks him into moving. His grip loosens around Yunho’s wrists, and he takes a step back. 

Yunho, sensing the younger man leaning towards flight, quickly releases some of the length of leather between his hands, and in a practiced move, loops them quickly around Changmin’s wrists, securing their hands together. 

_Imma show you how to make your man say oooooooh_

The smirk he sends the shocked maknae is wicked, even as he sings that line again, pressing deliciously against Changmin as he moans the final word again, eyes lowered demurely in complete contrast to the knowing twist of his lips, gazing at the taller man through his eyelashes. Yunho leans back, looping their tied hands around the back of his neck. His eyes are coy, knowing, still moving to the music as he walks backwards till he hits the wall, forcing Changmin to move with him or stumble awkwardly, knowing there is no way in hell the maknae will be giving in so easily. And true enough, the younger man steps forward and pins his hips against the wall, growling as he is forced to move with Yunho’s hips as he continues gyrating to the music, the older man being much stronger.

“You are not winning this.”

“You will be begging tonight, not me.”

“Oh really? Even with my cock up your ass?”

“Even with that.”

And with that promise, Yunho surges into action, pushing away hard from the wall as he flips them around, pinning Changmin to the wall. He has lost a lot of weight in recent times, and especially with the recent comeback, but he is still much more muscular than the younger man, and so he pins him in place easily, raising their hands from behind his neck to slam it against the wall over their heads even as he crushes their mouths together, taking what he wants. Unlike Changmin who only wanted a taste, Yunho wants to devour. 

He struggles, but he knows it is futile. He has let his guard down and he is now paying the price as Yunho presses into him, nipping hungrily at his mouth, sucking on his tongue, teeth digging in. That coy exotic consort that the leader resembles is now more rajah than concubine. Changmin is losing this battle and fast. 

Yunho never stops moving though, dancing flush against Changmin’s body, not giving a single inch, pressing the younger man into the wall as his hips snap, growling a demand.

“Move with me.”

Changmin shakes his head, but Yunho moves more insistently against him. His cock is so hard that it hurts being tightly confined in his jeans and every time Yunho swivels against him, pressing his own erection into him with every calculated and practiced pivot of his hips leaves him grunting for more. The music is getting to his head too, something about the light plucking of strings that continue to play in the background as a counterpoint to the bass that gives the whole thing a decidedly oriental vibe that is fully exploited by the man between his legs.

“I’ve watched you dance Before U Go, Changmin-ah. I know you can move.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you can’t have me.”

Changmin drops his head backwards, away from Yunho’s questing mouth with a loud thump as it hits the wall behind him. He ignores the pain, eyes clenched shut as Yunho starts trailing teasing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, his voice a husky and tantalising whisper as he promises submission. Changmin’s submission that is, not Yunho’s. The leader is winning and he knows it. 

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, I plan on it.”

Changmin lets out a low sound deep in his throat, as he feels Yunho’s mouth close over his Adam’s apple before licking a trail down to the hollow of his throat, before he sings those fucking words again.

_Imma show you how to make your man say oooooooh_

This time, he drags out the last syllable even longer, the sound vibrating deliciously along his skin, and Changmin pops his hips in response to the lyrics in the song. He opens his eyes, to the welcoming sight of Yunho staring at him, eyes dark pools of lust as they start moving together. His arms are starting to ache slightly, but he ignores it, as they move with the beat, their lower halves pressed together. Yunho sets the pace, pressing them deliciously together and giving Changmin the friction he needs, but it is not enough. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Yunho smirks, dropping their arms again to loop them behind his head as he walks backward, swaying to the music, hips still snapping and swiveling with the beat. Changmin can only follow, biding his time. 

He sees his opportunity in the chair that is closely approaching as Yunho backs towards it. At the best moment he can determine, he knocks at Yunho’s knee, and pushes him backwards, following him down because their hands are still tied together. He lands astride Yunho’s lap, satisfied with the brief surprised look on the older man’s face before his eyes roll up and a loud moan that is pulled from him. A moan that causes Changmin’s mouth to twitch knowingly. His leadershii is nothing if not _prepared_.

“My turn.”


End file.
